


Delicate Flower

by Plz_Kill_Meh



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Father, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human AU, Lots of Angst, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Spinel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plz_Kill_Meh/pseuds/Plz_Kill_Meh
Summary: Bully! Spinel x Fem! Reader
Relationships: Spinel (Steven Universe) & Reader, Spinel (Steven Universe)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I redid this cause I hated how the chapters when out.... so enjoy it again I guess! /v\

Moving into a new town isn't fun. At least for Y/N it was.

1\. its a mess to load all things into the house and to unbox all boxes. Piles of boxes in any rooms and having to redecorate and clean it all or anything at all, is a big hassle. 

2\. meeting new people and being the new girl in school. It's hard enough making friends from back in (Where ever you live) to Beach City, and needing to meet new people and make new friends was just too much stress. 

to her anyways. 

Y/N was just a normal 15 year old girl, normally keeping to herself about things. She wasn't all too close to her family, normally just hiding in her room, enclosing herself from the world. The only person she let into her 'social' life was, (B/F/N)(Best Friend's Name). (B/F/N) always new how to calm Y/N down, knowing what she needed or what she was thinking. They were prepared for anything that Y/N dealt with.

Sadly, since Y/n had to move away, she didn't know If she'd ever get through anything without (B/F/N). 

~

You huffed as you placed one of the many boxes onto your new bedroom floor. You were glad that it was the last box to bring in, for you anyways, but unhappy that you had to unbox it all and begin to make your room your safe place, again. You looked over at the mattresses and bed frame, thinking that it was probably a good idea to get the bed done and over with, so you had somewhere comfy to sleep on at night. You began to place down the bed frame, screwing it together, from your father's tool kit and placed the mattresses on. it took less than 30 minutes to finish it. Next you decided to place your dressers and drawers where you wanted them to be, just how it was in your old house. Once you were satisfied with what you had done, you made your bed and put away your clothing. 

The clothing took longer than what you wanted it to be, but they had to be done. For the sake of your ears to get away from your mother lecturing you to do them.

You unboxed more boxes once the clothes were done, finding the rightful places for your books and art kits. a pile of boxes stacked near your door once you were finished, you didn't want to bother with it all at the moment, so you plopped yourself onto your bed and got on your phone. First thing you do is check the time. 5:27 p.m.

"Jeez, 6 hours of unpacking and shit...." you whisper to yourself while you look over your social medias. You see you got a text from (B/F/N). 

(B/F/N): Hey, get to beach city just fine?

You: yeah, just finished unpacking my things. 

you waited for their reply. Your bedroom door opened and you instinctively looked to see who was entering. It was your little brother(If your the youngest just put older for little), (b/n). he looked around, a small smile plastered on his face. He looked at you, pointing a thumb out of your room. 

"Dad bought us some fast food, so dinner's ready," he said before leaving the room. But before he did, he added. "Also dad wants the boxes you have in the garage once you had dinner," and with that he left. You sigh, looking back at your phone for a bit, before putting it on the charger and left your room to eat. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You plopped yourself onto your bed, tired from all the moving, unpacking, and cleaning to your new house. Your small figure was instantly engulfed in your blankets and pillows, you curled up into the blankets, warm as ever. Sleep was near, but not near enough for you to just sleep like a rock. 

Pulling one arm out of the sheets, you grabbed your phone and turned it on. You first looked at the time. 8:55 p.m. It was still early, to you, so you decided to play around on your phone for a bit. You see that you have a message from (B/F/N).

(B/F/N): I'm so glad you got there safely! Hope you have a great first day at your new school!

"Shit...." you say under your breath. you had forgotten that the next day was Tuesday and you needed to go to school. You didn't like the idea of leaving your cozy room, but it was the law. 

"I hate the law..." you mumble under your breathe. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have a great first day of school! I love you both," your mother shouts, before driving off to get to work. (B/N) waves her a good bye, you doing as well. 

"See you after school, Y/n!" your brother says, before running off to school. You gave him a quick 'see ya' before walking into the high school. You felt the anxiety in the pit of your stomach, making you feel sick to your stomach. Normally, (B/F/N) would be here with you, arm draped over your shoulder, giving you exact comfort that they were there. But they weren't here, they were back at (Where you live). 

You walked into the office, going to the counter. The women behind the counter looked up, giving a heart warming smile. 

"Hello, how can I help you?" she asked, a sweet tone to her voice. Despite the welcoming voice, you kept your guard up. 

"u-I'm... Y/n L/n, I'm new here," you state, her warm smile was kept as she nodded, giving you your school schedule and letting you get on your marry way. You stared down at the paper as you walked to your assigned locker. It was a long walk to the locker, but you managed, you avoided any person, you didn't speak to anyone, even when they greeted you with a 'morning' and 'hello'. You weren't the social time, unlike all these people in your new school. 

You were a couple lockers away from yours, until you had pumped into someone. You panicked on instinct, you had dropped you schedule while the person in front of you dropped their precious phone. Dread was the first thing you felt, you quickly picked up your schedule and the persons phone. 

"I-I'm sorry! I'm s-so sor-ry," you sputtered out. You looked up at the person you had bumped into, to see two glaring magenta ones. You cowered in fear at the sight of the two menacing orbs. The person in front of you showed to be female, two hot pink pigtails were tied tight on her head. Her clothing were of dark clothing, a black tan-top, with an up-side down broken heart in the middle of it. She wore black shorts with striped leggings. She also wore striped long sleeves with black fingerless gloves. A belt strapped around her waist, the tan-top being covered by it. 

The girls glare dug into your soul, you tried looking away, but you still felt them boring into you. ou looked back at her, you were about to speak again, but stopped when the girl roughly took her phone out of your hands and shoved you into a locker. 

"Watch what you're fucking doing, bitch!" the girl barked before walking away. You heart was beating at a 100 miles per hour. You really wished (B/F/N) was there. After calming yourself down you walked to your locker. Putting your things into the locker. You looked at your schedule again, to see where your next class was going to be, seeing that it was going to be Math, the one subject you hated from school.

You made your trek to the classroom, trying to avoid bumping into anyone else, as to not get on other peoples bad side as well. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plopping yourself into the desk seat you had chose to sit at, you placed your books down onto the desk top. It was still quite early and class hadn't started yet. Many groups of people talked with each other, either gossip or what they were doing after school, you didn't really care. You rested your head onto of your books, closing your eyes to rest them up before a long boring class session started. 

"Hey, ya new here?" a voice said from the side of you. You look up to see another girl. Her hair was a lilac color, complementing you darker skin color. She wore a black tan-top with some ripped shorts, white sneakers to complete the look. Slowly you nodded at her. "Well, the names Amethyst," she held out her hand for you to shake. Reluctantly, you shook her hand, letting it go after awhile. 

"Y/n" you say, your voice soft and quiet. Amethyst smiled as she sat down next to you on a different desk. 

"Well, it nice to meet you, Y/n,"


	2. Chapter 2

You mentally sigh, bored already. Class had just started and you weren't mentally capable of doing any school work. The teacher was organizing his desk, so he had the things needed for the class. Once he was done, he straightened his jacket and stood tall, maybe at 6 feet. His neat coco colored hair shined from the lights above, and his stern green eyes gave off a dominant aura. 

"Good morning class," he began, he walked in front of his desk, leaning on it as he folded his hands. "Today, we have a new stud-" a loud knock was heard from the door, making him look at the door, then glare. He walked over to the door, opening it. He placed a stern hand on his hip as he looked disappointedly at the late comer. The figure walked it. The familiar hot pink pigtails made your fear rise. "Ms. Diamond! You're late.....again," 

"yeah, yeah, tell me what I don't know..." The girl remarked, rolling her magenta eyes. The teacher shook his head and gestured for her to sit down. The girl again rolled her eyes as she walked to the only empty seat, which was in front of you. 

You couldn't help but stair at the back of her head for a bit. Looking at her not pink died hair. Amethyst nudged you to get your attention. You look at her, to only see a smug look.

"Wh-what!?" You whispered to her, giving a confused look. Her smug look only broadened as she looked at you. You blushed and quickly looked away from her, avoiding eye contact as class began to begin, the teacher instantly forgetting about you for the rest of the class.

-💖-

Lunch. One of the most loudest and crowded areas and times in school. You hated lunch because of how introverted you were and how much you hated crowded areas. But before you could find yourself a nice corner to stay until your next class, Amethyst had dragged you with her to her table of friends. She had you sit next to her.

"Hey guys! Meet the new girl!" Amethyst said, in a boasting type of way, making you blush of embarrassment. 3 other kids sat at the table a tall masculine female with afro black hair. She wore visors, making her have a mysterious look. Beside her was a pale, skinnier girl, her hair a peach-like hair and her eyes a pale blue. 

Beside the pale and tall girls, sat a boy. He had curly black hair, dark chocolate brown eyes, and a warm smile placed on his face. He wore a pink jacket with a blue shirt that had a star plastered in the middle.

"Hello," you said wearily, saving at the three. The tall one gave a warm, reassuring smile. The boy saved back as he was eating his food and didn't want to be rude I'm talking with his mouth full.

"Hello, my name's Pearl," The pale gal. said as she reached out to shake your hand. Which you took hesitantly. "This is Steven," she points to the boy that was eating.

" Garnet, " the tall gal said, in a warm but monotone voice. You smile again as you release Pearl's hand as set it on the lap, holding them tightly.

"N-nice to meet you all," you manage to get out as you looked at them.

Die I g the entire lunch period, the group asked about you and you answered as best as you wanted to. The bell rung, signaling g it was time for the next class. You got uo, looking at your schedule along the way,to see you had Math next. You sigh as you began walking to the class, politely saying your good bye to the group before leaving.

-

You were walking up the stairs to your math class as finally got to the top before bumping into someone. You lost your footing, but they seemingly caught you by your wrist.

"Careful!"


	3. Chapter 3

The person who caught you had safely pulled you forwards without hesitation. You tremble from the thought of breaking a bone and such. You felt a hand be placed on your shoulder. "Are you alright?" The person says with pure concern. You look up at them, to be met with different colored eyes. Brown and blue eyes. A concerned look was present of the females face that stood in front of you. 

"U-um, y-yes, yeah I'm fine, thanks to you," You managed to get out. The female sighed in relief. 

"Thank goodness, don't want an accident on the first day of school," She said, scratched the top of her head. Her short hair was died an orange color, her skin a tinge tan and she wore trousers with an orange t-shirt. Her trousers had dried up paint on them. "I'm Amber, nice to meet you," Amber gives you a warm smile. 

"I'm Y/N," You say. You look at the time on your phone, seeing that it was 5 minutes until the next bell rung. "I should go, thanks again," You say before walking off to your next class. 

\-----------------

End of the first day. you survived the school and was at your locker, grabbing you bag and putting the work you got (Which wasn't much) in the bag and closed the locker. A hand banged against the neighbor locker to your right making you jump and turn on your heel to see the recognizable magenta eyes. 

Spinel gave a glare to you. Your body trembled from the jump scare she slightly gave you as you cower under her glowering gaze. You felt a bead of sweat form at the side of your face as you looked around for anyone to help you, but to no avail. Spinel seemed to have seen your fear rising each second, cause she gave a bold smirk, her canine teeth showing. You wanted to shrink, disappear, to do something than just look into those magenta orbs that seemed to put you in a trance. Suddenly you felt her grip your face, leaning her face close to yours until both of your noses touched. Her gaze never left yours. 

"I hear you're the new girl..." she says in a low mellow voice, her accent leaking out as she spoke. You nodded the best you could, but only a bit. Spinel purred a bit. "Well then, I think I found my new toy~"


	4. Chapter 4

Toy? what she talking about a new toy!? your mind raced by the words Spinel had said. "wh-what.." you say a bit dumb founded and confused. This makes Spinel smirk. You feel her play with your hair a little bit, twisting your hair with her pointer finger. 

"It's been awhile since I had something new to play with~" Spinel said, looking you up and down. Her magenta eyes giving a hungry look. You felt venerable, like prey. You pushed her hand out of your hair. 

"I-I'm sorry, but I'm not that type of girl.." you blurt out, trying to stand up for your. Spinel gives a shocked look. 

"Is that so? Well.." She leans against you, her face up close and personal to yours. you felt your face heat up. "Maybe I can persuade you~" You looked away, closing your eyes. can this day get any worse?! 

"Hey, leave her alone Spinel!" a males voice said, both you and Spinel looked over to see Steven walking over. He gave a stern look to Spinel. You heard her growl in her throat as she gave a deathly glare to Steven. She pulled herself away rom you, but not fully. She only lifted herself off your body. You could feel yourself able to move.

"Oh look, the knight in shining armer here to rescue the damsel in distress," Spinel growled out, venom clear in her voice. Steven didn't falter his stern look to Spinel. 

"She isn't someone to toy around Spinel." Steven said. Spinel glared even more to Steven. 

"Oh really now? says who? you?" she laughed. "Give me a break Universe, you're just jealous I have the balls to talk to any of the girls here," Spinel spat out, now fully way from you and up in Steven's face. You had the thought to run, but what would that do? Spinel could chase after you or maybe Steven may feel hurt that you'd just run from he scene when he was standing up for you. So, you just stood there as they fought. it probably took half an hour before Spinel punched the locker to your right and just stormed off. You were shaking from fear. 

"Are you alright?" Steven said as he walks over to you. You didn't know what to say. yes? no? maybe? you surely was glad he saved you from the confrontation with Spinel, but you weren't ok with how everything turned out. why was Spinel so pissed off at Steven? Did something happen between them? You weren't sure, and you didn't know if you wanted to find out. 

\-----------------------------------

Few weeks have passed, school was going alright, besides the occasional confrontation with Spinel in classes and after school. Steven seemed to always be around whenever they happened, but you didn't mind. Today was no different. You were in social studies at the moment. Your teacher, Ms. Coco, was taking attendance. It looked like Spinel was late yet again for class. seriously, can't the girl be on time for once? you thought to yourself. Pearl was in this class with you, along with Steven. Just as Ms. Coco was done with taking attendance, Spinel walked right in. The teacher sighed. 

"How nice of you to join us, Ms. Diamond, go take a seat," Spinel rolled her eyes as she goes to the back of the class. Specifically behind you. She seemed to like that spot the most. Was she still going after you. chasing her prey, who was you now? You shuddered as you felt her eyes on you. Steven turned around, giving a 'behave' look to Spinel. Spinel grunted at him. 

"Alright class, today we'll be doing group projects," there were happy murmurs, everyone thinking they get to choose their own groups. "uh uh uh, now now class, I choose the groups this time. Last time wasn't good," everyone groaned as Ms. Coco grabbed her hat that had everyones names in it, so she could pick groups. 

"First group is, Trevor, Mike, Alice, and Jacob," 

"Second group, Will, Heidi, Mary, and Veronica."

"Third group, Y/N, Spinel, Steven, and Pearl,"

"Fourth group, George, Caleb, and Vicky," 

"If you all have any objections, too bad. These are your partners and group choice. The assignment is-" you drowned her out. You didn't even hear what the assignment was. You were in a group with Spinel, sure you had to partner with her a few times in science, bu that was only for class, this time you'll have to meet up with her after class and school, to do this assignment. You felt someone tap your back, making you jump out of your thoughts. you turn around to see Spinel smile. 

"Guess we're in a group together," 

Lord, please give me strength. 


	5. Chapter 5

You, Steven, Spinel, and Pearl were currently sitting outside of the school. It was a nice day out and Pearl suggested that the outside may help give inspiration for the social studies project, but that did no good. The entire time Spinel would be looking at you, and sometimes you'd catch her. Not like it bothered you. okay, It did, but you didn't know how to tell her to knock it off, specially when you wouldn't have proof that she was doing anything. 

You sigh as you look at your phone. You gasp and stand up. "SHIT! I GOTTA GO!!" You yell as you pack your things. the others were startled by the sudden raise of your voice. 

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down," Steven said. You didn't know how to explain the situation to him, since you just met him, or anyone for that matter. 

"I just gotta go, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" without another word, you run off to your house. If I don't get their soon, I'll be in loads of trouble! you think to yourself as your pretty much sprinting to your house.

-

You make it home. It looks like no one is home yet, to your relief. You unlock your door, going inside with little hesitation. You close the door behind you. the house was quiet, not even the family dog made a sound, then again, he probably didn't;t hear you since he was deaf. You make your way over to the dog. He was an old blood hound, been in the family for 2 generations. Since your Dad was a teen to when you were right now. Almost 23 in age. You cautiously pet him as to not spook him. When your hand makes contact with his head, he opens his eyes and begins to wag his tail. 

"Hey boy, how are you today?" The blood hound only looks at you, not really hearing a word you just said. ou help him up as you take him outside. He trotted out into the back yard, doing his doggy business. Thats when you heard your dads car pull into the drive way. You were really hoping it would be your mother that would be home first. 

You watch the dog, so it looks like you had him outside the entire time. The front door opens as your dad comes in, your brother right behind him. 

"Hey Y/n! How was school?" Your brother asked you, as he set his school bag down by the front door. He took his shoes off before going over to you. 

"My day was alright, how was yours?" 

"Ah! It was awesome, the kids there are so nice. Dad picked me up early from school and got me some ice cream," 

"Oh, that sounds Great," You say, feeling her heart fall at the sound of that. You knew your father favorited your brother more than you, but this was a bit much. You mentally sigh as the blood hound came over to come inside. Your brother took him over to his room, probably going to play his games. 

"Y/n. Why's isn't any of your chores done?" Your father's gruff voice question as he coxed the fridge. "I thought I told you to get shit done in here," He said. A cold beer in his hand as he walked to his recliner. 

"I was a bit late coming home. Scho-" 

"I don't give a fuck, you do as I told you. Get your shit done!" 

"Y-yes sir.."

This was going to be a long night for you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for never updating this, lost interest in it for a long while


End file.
